


Anytime

by minyoungis



Series: GOT7 [2]
Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eating Together, Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Modelling, Photography, Workplace, dang, his nylon photoshoot for reference, idolverse, yn is a photographer jb is the model what else can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoungis/pseuds/minyoungis
Summary: “You look really cool when you’re taking photos.”You let out a distracted hum as you reply, “You look really cool when your photo’s being taken.”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Reader
Series: GOT7 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> that nylon shoot really did a number on me

You can’t look away from him, his relaxed shoulders and penetrating eyes keeping you entranced, as you dumbly hold the umbrella stand in front of you.

“Y/N, a little to the left, please.”

The photographer’s voice snaps you out of your haze, and you obediently move the reflector to the left, angling it so that the light falls on the model just right.

He leans back on the headboard of the bed, bringing his right hand up and letting it hang lazily near his chin, light glinting off the ring on his pinkie finger.

It’s the quietest photoshoot you’ve ever assisted for, the entire aura being one of seriousness, only noises apart from the camera shutter being the rustling of sheets as the model moves around the bed, and the photographer’s instructions.

The subject exudes calmness and efficiency, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t find it attractive. If your less-than-professional staring didn’t make that obvious enough.

From the moment he walked into the room in his white, sleeveless t-shirt and denim shorts that you’re sure only he can pull off, you’ve been hooked on his every move, greedily drinking in the way he gracefully arranges himself on the bed at the photographer’s direction, movements making it obvious that he’s a dancer.

He’s every photographer’s dream model, really. Among their other dreams.

You want nothing more than to take photos of him yourself, position him the way you want. You can already see the concept in your mind’s eye, his intense gaze and those sharp cheekbones a wonderful contrast to some flowers, maybe a photoshoot in a garden. Or his high aristocratic brow and broad shoulders would be perfect in a medieval setting. You’re particularly partial to the thought of seeing him in a fitted, royal coat in the middle of a palatial ruin. The image of him next to some marble sculptures, sculpted as he is himself, in an empty, high-ceilinged museum, rushes to the forefront of your brain.

But you can do all that later. Today, you’re assisting, and you’ll take what you can get.

The first part of the shoot gets over and Jaebum moves off the bed to get ready for the last instalment.

You walk towards the front of the room, reflector in hand, at the photographer’s summon, and slightly stumble over the leg of a chair. You’d be embarrassed if not for the break in Jaebum’s stoic facade as he sees you on his way out to get changed, a tiny smile breaking out on his face, and you feel a perverse sense of gratification, knowing that you managed to get a reaction from him. Even if he’s laughing at you.

Your mind is in a constant loop between wanting to see him through the lens and wanting to just…see him.

The rest of the shoot passes smoothly enough, with you trying not to ogle the way the shimmery fabric stretches across his wide shoulders and the faint outline of his abs when he climbs out of the tub, water dripping from the bottom of his chin-length hair and making his clothes cling to his body.

As pleasantries and _Lovely working with you_ ’s are being thrown around, he chances a glance at you after ensuring that his manager isn’t looking, and shoots you a subtle blink-and-you’ll-miss-it wink.

Fighting the urge to break your professional expression, you quickly turn away from him, mentally giving him a good bonk on the head for trying to distract you in what is, technically, both of your places of work, and very nearly succeeding too.

At the end of it all, after Jaebum’s left, you pack up your equipment and bid goodbye to your colleagues.

You’ve got somewhere to be.

The roads are relatively empty, in between rush hours, and you make it to his apartment soon enough, parking on the opposite side of the street.

Your phone vibrates with a notification right before you get out.

_What’s taking you so long?_

_-Look outside your window._

On cue, you notice a face pop up through a first floor window. If you squint, you can make out a soft grin.

Crossing the road, you’re about to take the keys out of your bag when the door swings open in front of you, and you’re greeted by Jaebum’s twinkling eyes.

He wordlessly moves aside, letting you in, impatiently hovering behind you as you take your shoes off. You’ve no sooner hung your coat up than he latches onto you from the back, arms clinching around your waist, tugging you close and shuffling side to side to guide you into the living room.

This is new.

Placing your hands atop his, you let out an amused chuckle and teasingly ask, “Little needy today, are we?”

“I missed you, is all,” he says, his voice coming from somewhere above your head.

With a comforting pat on his knuckles, you giggle out, “We were literally in the same room for the last five hours.”

You cast a rueful look at the couch as he moves past the living room, wanting nothing more than to sit down for a while before lunch.

“Yeah, but I had to pretend I didn’t know you.”

You shrug in acquiescence as you let him lead you into the dining room, the balls of your feet occasionally stepping on his toes. You enjoy the attention. This is the first time you’re seeing clingy Jaebum and you could get used to it.

Dumping you in a chair, he takes a seat opposite you. Two bowls of _bibimbap_ are laid out on the table, one with meat and one without.

Without preamble, he picks up his spoon, and after saying, “I picked up lunch on the way back,” he pulls the bowl with meat towards himself, beginning to shovel mouthfuls of food into his mouth.

You have to let out a little snort at the image in front of you, so very different from the man smouldering in front of the camera not an hour ago.

Swallowing a large portion, he gives you a blank look and enquires, “What? Is there something on my face?”

You stick your own spoon into your bowl and say, “One day, I wish somebody would take photos of you eating like the heathen you are. Or even drooling in your sleep.”

He lets out a scoff, leaning back in his chair, challenging glint in his eyes.

“Do it then, why don’t you?”

You feel your heart pick up pace.

“Careful, you’ll probably look super ugly.”

He lifts a single eyebrow.

“Are you saying you take bad photos?”

You snap. You’re an _artist_. Your ego is decently big, you’ll be the first to admit, and he knows it, if the supremely attractive smirk playing on his lips is any indication.

Abandoning your bowl, you bend down and pick up the bag near your feet, taking your camera out.

“Pose for me then, Mr. Model.”

He really doesn’t hold back, pulling the most obnoxious faces as he eats, and your initial annoyance slowly morphs into giggles at his comically flared nostrils.

And then he smiles.

Gleaming rows of teeth, half-crescent eyes, adorable button nose, shallow dimple on the corner of his mouth.

Your breath catches.

It’s nothing like what you saw that morning, none of the _chic and sexy JB_ , who flirts with the camera and looks at every lens like he can see its soul. This is a private smile, like he’s remembering a secret only the two of you know, or he’s about to crack a dumb joke that he knows you’ll playfully roll your eyes at.

Your finger lingers over the button, your eyes focused on his face through the lens.

At the absence of the insofar frequent sound of the shutter, Jaebum asks through his teeth, “Everything okay?”

As you observe him through the camera, taking note of the sunlight that falls across his soft cheeks, you make a split second decision.

Wordlessly, you hang your camera around your neck and pick up both bowls, placing them on the counter.

Jaebum looks at you with a quizzical expression.

“Y/N, what are you doing?”

Turning around from the counter, you make eye contact with him, softly requesting, “Could you get on top of the table, please? Face me.”

His expression softens. Like he knows how much you want this, how much you’ve _wanted_ this, even before watching him in action in today’s shoot. You’ve taken pictures of him before, of course. But not like this. Not with your professional camera and actual poses and in a photoshoot set up.

Without a word, he clambers up, gingerly testing whether the table can handle the weight of a fully grown man, before standing up completely. His head just about brushes the high ceiling, and from this angle, the light streaming in from the large glass windows falls on his entire left side, casting his right profile in a shadow.

It’s magnificent.

You bring the camera up to your eye, looking at his now-smaller smile through the lens, and press your finger over the button.

You move closer to the table so now you’re almost directly under his gaze, until he looks away, towards the window, so his dark brown eyes appear to turn a shade lighter in the sun.

You can’t wait to get these pictures developed.

And so it goes, him instinctively moving as you do, like he knows what you’re about to ask before you say anything out loud, the two of you working in tandem as he makes his way through smiles and smoulders, and in one memorable instance, a pout aimed directly at the camera, with him crouching on the table.

“That’s enough up there, can you come down, please?”

Obediently, he steps onto a chair and climbs back to floor level, walking towards you as you look through the shots you’ve just taken.

He comes behind you, one arm winding around your middle and the other moving your hair off of your shoulder so he can press a gentle kiss over the fabric of your hoodie.

“You look really cool when you’re taking photos.”

You let out a distracted hum as you reply, “You look really cool when your photo’s being taken.”

He hugs you tighter as he bends his head to look at the camera screen better, his breath tickling the shell of your ear.

You feel weirdly exposed, even though it’s just pictures of him. Like he’ll be able to tell how much love has gone into the process or something.

Abruptly switching off the camera, you let it hang back down, and turn around so you’re facing Jaebum, winding your arms around his neck, face upturned, gaze stuck on his left earring.

“Thank you for doing this,” you quietly say.

He ducks his head down, forcing you to meet his eyes.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear feedback, spread the love!  
> find me on tumblr (where everything is cross posted) at @min-youngis :D


End file.
